Jurassic World Next Generation
by Kidaowre
Summary: Becca Grady is the daughter of Claire and Owen. She is trying to live her life when InGen decides they want to ruin it. How can she fight back and protect her family from the coming storm? Clawen, ClairexOwen, OC
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with this movie when I first saw it! I hope you enjoy this.**

"Rebecca Grady?" A man's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up. She immediately recognized the logo on the polo shirt he wore, and judged his pleated khakis.

InGen… 'Haven't they had enough trouble already?' She thought to herself, annoyed that they had tracked her all the way to her work.

Her parents had warned her about them, but she didn't think they'd find her here. She was in her early-twenties living on her own working a part time job and paying her way through college. It wasn't like her parents couldn't help her, it was the fact that she was so independent and stubborn she insisted on making her own way.

The one condition was that if she needed help she would call her parents right away. So far her pride and will had kept her going strong and with grants and scholarships her part time job was really just for pocket change. She worked at a small diner as a waitress and enjoyed it for its atmosphere and for her coworkers.

Speaking of coworkers, a glimmer of a thought passed through the back of her mind of how to get out of this mess.

The man questioned her again "You are Rebecca Grady are you not?" She flicked her eyes to him over the counter.

"It's Becca, and who's asking?" She regretted her sarcastic attitude sometimes, but now was not one of those times.

He allowed his mouth to turn up in a clearly fake smile. "I'm with InGen Technologies, and I received some information that your father used to work for us on a highly classified project, is there any way you can help us contact him?"

At this she was mildly surprised. Contact him? She knew her father had a gift for running these guys off their property before, but to have them looking for him through her as though he were missing was sketchy.

"Why don't you go find him yourself? I'm sure you know our address." She stared blankly at him not giving in to his obscurity.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other "We have already tried and the truth is he refuses to meet with us. We were hoping that you could…"

"Excuse me." She grabbed a water pitcher and moved around him effortlessly to refill glasses of her customers. She stayed lingering longer at her tables than normal to give the guy a hint. Upon her return to the counter she saw he had settled on to one of the bar stools across from her.

He continued as she grabbed a rag to clean the marble surface in front of her "Miss Grady, we were hoping you could at least talk to your father about contacting us. It is of vital importance to our network and we would offer you substantial reimbursement for your time and efforts."

She paused in her wiping down the counter. "You're trying to bribe me into convincing my dad to work with you?" She smirked shaking her head in disbelief. "You just don't get it do you?"

He immediately dropped his salesman routine and turned into what she thought he'd be like in the beginning.

"Well Rebecca, we also have the power to discontinue your funding for school and have you unenrolled from said university." He reached down the bar collecting a toothpick and shoving it smugly between his lips.

She thought of how far she had come and how she was half way through her degree and raised an eyebrow in protest, "Are you threatening me?" she said loud enough for others to here.

He glanced around nervously "No, not at all. Just stating the facts Rebecca." He laughed an easygoing laugh and she exhaled quickly through her nostrils folding her arms.

"Now, Miss Rebecca…"

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk into the kitchen through double doors. She paced over to her manager who was also the chef and sighed "Jerry, there's a creep out there trying to threaten me and my family, I'm going to disappear back here for a while ok?"

He looked up from the griddle and leaned back trying to catch a glimpse out the oval widows of the kitchen doors. "What's he want?"

She explained quickly and he removed his apron tossing it to the other chef. "Don't want to get blood on it" he winked at her walking towards the dining area. Jerry was not a small man in any sense. Tall, wide, muscular, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"This the guy?" he asked pointing at the InGen employee. She nodded and watched as the man stood up off the stool backing away from the manager.

"I heard you were threatening one of my girls. Care to elaborate?" Jerry popped his knuckles in a display many shrank from.

"No, I simply implied that we could help or delay her schooling depending on her decision to help us." The man seemed a little tense but not quite panicking…yet.

Jerry laughed "I don't know where you're from son, but around here we call that a threat and I won't stand for you doing that to anyone in my employ."

The man tried to recover himself. "Listen sir, I merely want Rebecca to know…"

Jerry pointed a large finger at him "Look here boy. You stay away from Becca, and you get out of here right now."

The man looked back at her and she smiled pleasantly and waved. He nodded and ducked out of the diner.

The diner erupted in cheers and clapping. Jerry raised his fists as though he had won a boxing title and retreated back toward the kitchens. He paused on his way past her and smiled laying a hand on her shoulder I've got your back kid." Before he could make it back into the kitchen the man walked back in followed by three men dressed in black wearing sunglasses and a man in a suit.

"What did I just say?" he yelled at the man in the polo.

The man smirked and said "You told me to get out, but never said I couldn't come back and shut you down."

The man in a suit opened a file container and held out a signed form from the health inspector detailing that the restaurant was to be shut down immediately."

Jerry glared at the man and took the paper "A warrant for closure, are you serious?"

She knew exactly where this was going and untied her apron laying it on the counter "Jerry, I'll go with them, don't worry about it."

Her manager looked at her and shook his head "Oh No you won't."

The man in the polo shirt smirked. "Sir, if she just agrees to come with us to her parent's home we will see she arrives there safely and all of this will go away." He motioned to the form in Jerry's hand.

Jerry laughed his bellowing laugh again. "You think I'd let you take her?" He tore up the paper in to tiny pieces. "I can make this go away too you know, you're not the only one with connections."

"Jerry." She placed a hand on his arm. The suited man looked green at what Jerry had done with the legal documents. "I can handle myself, let me go."

She looked at him meaningfully and moved back to the counter sliding her timecard towards her fellow waitress. "Amanda can you cover for me?" She girl popped her bubble gum and smiled a crooked smile "Sure Becca hun, give'm hell."

She smiled and grabbed her purse, but instead of walking out the front with them she veered to the right down the hall way. When the polo man tried to follow her she turned on her heel. "Wow you are desperate to have to follow a girl to the restroom."

She turned again leaving him in the hall way while she entered the ladies room. Marching to the opposite wall she took the trash bag out of its container and left it upright on the floor while turning the can itself upside-down.

'I would hate to make a mess for Amanda to clean up.' She thought calmly as she climbed up on the base of it and hopped through the small window at the top of the wall. Thank goodness for her little brother's parkour training.

Squeezing through was no big deal, but making sure she wasn't seen or followed was her main concern. She snuck around to the back parking lot and ducked behind her jeep. Two guys in black with sunglasses were standing on the other side of the lot next to an InGen truck. She waited till they were facing away and swung herself up into the jeep, dropping her purse on the floor she climbed over to the driver's seat and placed her key in the ignition. For good measure she retrieved her baseball cap and sunglasses from the middle console and put them on.

She started up the engine and backed out of her spot, not making eye contact with the men. She drove off and made sure they were still standing there in her rear view mirror before pulling onto the main road. She smiled as she drove back by the restaurant windows knowing Amanda would see her, but what she didn't expect to see was the diners and Jerry chasing the InGen men out of the restaurant throwing food at them. She laughed out loud and hit the gas wondering how far ahead of them she would be.

 **Thanks for reading guys. I hope to update this very soon. If you have suggestions on the plot leave a comment and maybe I'll write it in**


	2. Chapter 2

**JW2**

 **Thanks for reading!**

It was night by the time she reached home. Becca breathed in the familiar scent of her home as she walked through the door. She smiled at the row of pictures on the shelf by the door and slipped off her shoes. She removed her socks for good measure and remembered how much she'd loved the cold of hardwood floors on her tired feet.

"Hello?" she called out. She checked the garage for vehicles and determined that her family must be out. She sighed flopping down on the couch and dropped her bag to the floor.

She only relaxed for a moment when the sound of the back door clicking open caused her to bolt up.

She looked through the kitchen to where the glass door was slightly ajar. It was impossible to see through the glass with the inside light on. She held her breath and moved slowly to a standing position, ready to bolt out the front door if need be. She crept along the couch and moved towards the kitchen. 'Maybe it's the wind.' She thought to comfort herself even though her logical side wouldn't let her believe that.

Suddenly it burst open and in ran their golden retriever Max.

She laughed at her fear and bent down to see her childhood companion. "Hey puppy!" she coddled him.

"You know he's not a puppy any more right?" a voice called her attention to the back door once more. She smiled as her little brother came in and shut the door behind him.

"Brent!" she laughed "You scared me earlier."

He looked confused "When? Why are you even here?"

Her brother was 15 and had an attitude to match.

"When you just barely opened the door and left it like that. I can come home whenever I want, you know?" she scratched her dog's belly as he laid out on his side.

"Oh that. I thought I'd left my phone in the kennel right before coming in. I went back to get it, but I realized its charging right here." He pointed to the island in the kitchen where his phone lay.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow dependent on technology much?"

…

Claire smiled as her husband talked about wanting to take their son out camping and Brent had asked if they would have signal and Wi-Fi. "He does spend a lot of time on his phone doesn't he?"

Owen looked over at her from the driver's seat. "And where do you think he learned that from?" She could tell when he was joking and rolled her eyes glancing at him. Breaking eye contact she looked towards their home. "Is that Becca's jeep?" She wondered out loud at the vehicle parked along the side of the house. "Why didn't she just park in the driveway?"

Owen's eyes flashed over to the jeep as he pulled up to the house. "Sure looks like hers."

Parking in the garage they made their way inside. "Becca?" called Claire as she entered. Rounding the corner she saw the two siblings looking at Brent's phone together.

"Mom!" She stood and rushed forward hugging her mother.

"Hey Becky." Her dad was the only person she ever allowed to call her Becky. Ever since she was little, others had tried but he'd been the only one she could tolerate.

"Hi Daddy." She hugged him and frowned when her mother asked why she hadn't told them she was coming home.

"We would have been here if…" Her mother stopped talking seeing the look on her daughter's face. "What is it honey?" Becca loved how smart her mother was.

"InGen came to my work today."

They sat on the couch together and Becca watched her parents exchange looks and saw her father's fists curl as she told the story.

"They have no right!" Her mother stood frustrated and pulled out her phone scrolling through her contacts.

Owen turned to his daughter. "Look Becky, your mother might not like this, but I give you full permission to use what I taught you against them if you need."

Her father had warned her over and over again as a young girl that men were dogs and couldn't be trusted, so he taught her to defend herself. She nodded. "I understand."

He smiled and reached out to mess up her bangs, something she hated and he knew it. "Don't be afraid to break bones ok?" He laughed as she scowled and fixed her hair.

Her mother's forceful tone could be heard as she talked on the phone with someone in the other room.

Standing up from the couch he kissed her crown and went off to calm down Claire.

"So what are we going to do?" Her little brother asked vaulting the couch to sit next to her.

She laid her head on his shoulder "What do you mean what are we going to do?" she inhaled and paused sitting up again. "Is my little brother wearing cologne? Do you have a crush Brenty?" 

He groaned "Whatever, I'm old enough to wear it don't you think? Everyone else does at school."

She sniggered "So what's her name? Have you kissed her?"

Her brother stared at her unamused "Can we be serious for two seconds?"

She laughed and hugged him "I missed you. What were you going to say?"

He pulled up a website on his phone. "Look"

She released him as she looked at the content. Rumors of dinosaurs being brought on to the mainland from Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna.

She grabbed the phone and checked the credibility of the website. "Brent, this is a conspiracy website full of alien sightings and crap. You can't believe everything you read on the internet." She clicked the lock button and tossed it back to him.

He looked around "no" he whispered "My friend runs this website he only puts all that other stuff up to make it seem un-legit, but look at the design." He unlocked the screen once more handing it to her "Every time the title is blue that means something is real." She scrolled down and realized the titles of articles were in multiple colors and a few were blue like the one she had just read.

She squinted at him "Are you sure?"

He shrugged "Pretty much."

She stood from the couch "I can't take 'pretty much' as serious."

…

"What if they come here Owen?" Claire had been trying to get information from her contacts on InGen plans, but was unsuccessful.

He shook his head "Then we tell them to leave."

She cocked her head "And what if they don't want to leave and they try to pull something like what they did to Becca?"

He stood and moved towards her taking her into his arms. "We can handle it Claire."

He felt her inhale and exhale slowly knowing she was unsure. He stood back and lifted her chin looking into her soft eyes. "Claire, if you can handle facing a t-rex you can handle facing them." She smiled and he leaned in closer claiming her lips. Pulling away gently he rubbed his nose against hers "We'll handle it."

Finding Becca in the kitchen and Brent watching tv in the front room, Claire knew that Owen would do anything to defend them. Sometimes that fact scared her, especially when it came to InGen. She remembered quite clearly how he had gone out with his raptor pack after their "convincing" him to.

She still had nightmares sometimes that he didn't make it that night. That the raptors turned on him and dragged him into the jungle to devour him. She would awake from those terrors in tears and hold tightly to him the rest of the night.

Some nights however there would also be another star in her dreams. A silent stealthy monster constantly hunting her and her family. It could camouflage and had wicked teeth and claws. The Indominus rex haunted her dreams with pale flesh and glowing eyes. Tonight was one of those nights. She hadn't had a nightmare in a long time, but she blamed recent events for bringing up old memories. She gasped awake looking around wildly, turning on her light and trying to wake Owen. He sat up almost as spooked as her. "What is it?" he asked looking at her panicked face.

"It was here Owen… The Indominus rex… It was here…" she said between breaths.

His forehead knit and his arms went around her. "Claire." He whispered softly into her hair. "It's gone now." She trembled against him and he smoothed his hand in small circles on her back, while the other wiped tears from her cheeks.

"It was my fault, it never should have happened, I should have never approved…"

He interrupted her. "Hey, hey, it's not your fault. And in the end it was you that saved the day." She looked at him silently.

He smiled reassuringly at her "If it weren't for that monster we never would have been together. As I recall, you 'never wanted a second date' am I right?" He chuckled.

She shook her head. "A lot of things have changed since then."

He laughed "Well I hope so. Wait, you're not just staying with me for survival are you?" he smirked "I mean I know that's what I said before, but I hope you would at least trust me now or even love me a little." He knew when his teasing could cheer her up and watched her relax as he spoke. "Cuz, let me tell you Mrs. Grady," he looked her right in the eyes "I fell in love with you a long time ago and I don't ever want to let you go."

She blinked and smiled. "Well I married you, had your children, I think I've figured out how to tolerate you by now."

He held a hand over his heart in mock hurt "Ouch, I think something broke."

She laughed and put her arms around his neck. "Mr. Grady, I fell in love with you a long time ago, and I don't plan on ever letting you go."

He kissed her sweetly and laid her down again, hovering over her he whispered "By the way, it's Owen."

…

 **Hey guys, If you have feedback or plot ideas leave me a comment or message.**


End file.
